


Interrogation

by Dragonsrose18



Series: Stories of Daddy Sans [4]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom Sans (Undertale), Dom Underfell Sans (Undertale), Dom/sub, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flogging, Interrogation, Pregnancy Kink, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, gagging, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrose18/pseuds/Dragonsrose18
Summary: Sans caught a human and not it's time to question you
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Underfell Sans/Reader
Series: Stories of Daddy Sans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660600
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Interrogation

Sans took a swing of his favorite brand of mustard from Grillby’s as a grin widens in excitement. 

His grin was wider than usual today, it was a rare occurrence. So rare it nearly frightens half of Snowdin into hiding, it almost made Sans’ laugh with glee. 

But they don’t matter.

Sans’s grin was of one of excitement and impatience, especially what’s going down tonight. 

Something he was waiting for far too long at this point.

Especially when he found a certain “catch” this morning.

Sans snickered to himself but was stopped abruptly when his alarm on his phone went off.

It was time.

He didn’t waste time before he threw his mustard into the fridge and whistled a tune, he was about to shortcut to his next location before a loud “SANS” stopped him.

Sans let out an annoyed sigh, of course, Papyrus would spoil his good mood.

He always finds a way to ruin his fun.

Sans turn around to see his little brother stomping his way downstairs, and made his way to the kitchen, with his usual angry/displeased glare plastered on his face. 

Sans gave his usual lazy grin and lean against the kitchen table, “sup’, boss?” 

“DON’T GIVE ME THAT ‘SUP’ WITH ME, BROTHER!” Papyrus stomped against the kitchen floor, “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MORNING?! AND WHY ARE YOU UP AT THIS LATE OF THE HOUR?! YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING, DON’T TELL ME YOU ARE SHRINKING FROM YOUR DUTIES AGAIN!” 

Usually, this where Sans and Papyrus would argue for hours, but Sans would only grin and shrugged as he said, “there was a human sighting this morn’, went to investigate. there’s a monster that could be hiding it. won’t talk to me, cat got his tongue, sadly.”

Sans grin became wider and malicious, “figure a little interrogating would, heh, loose it a bit.”

Papyrus suddenly asked in surprise, “YOU… ARE DOING YOUR JOB FOR ONCE, SANS? WELL… THIS IS… VERY SURPRISING. I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING YOUR LAZY SELF PER USUALLY.”

Sans just shrugged, but Papyrus continues, “BUT… WHY INTERROGATE A WITNESS THIS LATE, BROTHER?”

“don’t wanna cause too much attention, ya know. they just love to scream their souls out, heh.” 

Papyrus rubs his eyesockets at his pun, “SANS IT IS VERY LATE FOR YOUR IDIOTIC PUNS… BUT I WILL LET THIS PASS FOR NOW.”

Papyrus waves his hand in dismissal, “GO DO YOUR INTERROGATION, BUT KEEP THE SCREAMING TO A MINIMUM! THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD REQUIRE SLEEP!” 

Surprisingly, Papyrus didn’t make one threat to break Sans bones this time.

Papyrus made his way upstairs, but not without a shout, “AND I BETTER SEE YOUR BONEY ASS FIRST THING IN THE MORNING AT YOUR SENTRY STATION OR I’LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!”

Ah, there it is.

“ah well,” Sans said to himself as he pushed himself to his feet, “don’t wanna keep my lady waiting.” 

Sans snickered to himself as he snapped his phalanges to shortcut to his workshop.

Upon arrival, Sans turned to see a sight that was most welcome in his eye sockets.

A young human female, chained by your arms and legs, against the wall, with nothing but your black and red bra and undies that is accompanied by a blindfold and a gag.

Sans nearly drooled at the sight; he could stand there for hours.

But unfortunately, you knew he was there. With the way, your breathing became heavy as you fidget with your chains that made her hover above the wooden floor. He could tell you were trying to escape from your chains.

Sans chuckled at your weak attempt as he moved towards you, he began to speak, “how’s it hanging, sweetheart? heh.” Sans couldn’t help but laugh at his pun. He laughs even as you groaned in annoyance against your gag.

“aww, yer breaking my heart here, sweetheart.” Sans chuckled again, this time you didn’t groan. If you didn’t have the blindfold, he could see you roll your eyes. 

“eh tough crowd,” Sans shrugged, he didn’t waste any time as he reached out and grabbed your left breast and began fondling it through your bra, you shifted as you gasp at the sudden contact, “but don’t worry, human, we’ll have more time for my pun-tastic humor…. but i have some questions that need to be answered.”

He moved his hand to the bra lace, playing with it with his claw, “so here is how this going to go down, sweetheart,” he paused for a second as he clips his claw around your lace, it snapped your bra into two. Letting your breast bounce-free as the shredded fabric falls from your chest but hangs around your chained arms.

“i’m gonna ass ya a few questions, heh,” Sans emphasized his pun by pulling himself to you whilst squeezing a hard boney hand full of your ass, you let out a small scream as you whimper from the pain, “you either answer my questions or….” He gave your ass another squeezes then moved the same hand to your stomach and gave it a small stroke, “i’ll see what yer skin is like with a bit of red.”

“whaddaya say, sweetheart? do this for me and i’ll let you go, deal?”

Sans move his bony hand from your stomach and untied your gag, you let out a gasp as you spoke and nodded, “…O…Okay…” 

Sans’s grin became wider if that was even physically possible, “good.” 

He steps away from you as he went towards his old desk and pulled a box marked “private”. He opened the box and pulled out a leathery flogger, it was a favorite of his. Guarantee to have your mate cry out beautifully in pain.

And boy, is Sans bringing out the sadist in him just to see you cry in pain.

Sans walked towards you as he sees you fidget some more in your chain. Stars, seeing you like this weak and helpless like this… he was glad he found you wandering alone in the forest. And he was glad you were stupid enough to take his hand.

“let us begin, shall we? but… before we do.” Sans whip his hand back and landed a blow on your stomach, you let out a loud and surprised shriek as you tried to move your body to your stomach. Thankfully, the chains kept you from moving too much.

Sans eyed your stomach, amazed how it already became red from one blow.

“just like i thought, yer skin is beautiful with a shade of red.” He rubbed that spot for a bit, he growled pleasingly as he felt your skin became warmer as it throbs under his phalanges.

“hmmm, beautiful…. i want to do it again… but that was just a test run. We have other matters to attend to.” 

Sans pulled away from you, already missing your soft flesh, he relaxes his shoulders and started to play with the flog as he began his question.

“first question… why are you down here in this lovely hell known as the Underground?” 

At first, you were silent for a moment, it was too long for Sans. He was about to whip his hand and deliver another blow before you whimpered an answer, “I don’t know!”

That wasn’t good enough for Sans.

He whipped you on the thigh this time, causing you to scream and twitched.

“not good enough, sweetheart,” Sans said in a sing-along tone, whipping you again at the same spot, “i think you can do better than that.”

Sans waited for you to answer, you were still whimpering from the pain, but you manage to let out an answer, “…I wanted… to get away.”

Sans chuckled sinisterly, “bad place to run away to, sweetheart. good thing i found ya in the forest or else….” Sans’s eyesockets went dark as he flashed an evil grin, he knew you couldn’t see it although the shift in atmosphere gave you an idea, “Y O U B E D I E W H E R E Y E R S T A N D .”

You shift around in your chains as you let out a stifle and frighten whimper that escapes your lips.

Sans relaxed his grin, “aww, don’t be like that, sweetheart. if it were any other monsta they would kill ya and take your soul without a second thought. me, though? i’m the one who is keeping ya from the big bad monsters and all i ask is something in return. Now is that so bad?”

Of course, you sat and silence for too long for Sans liking, he whipped a hard blow on one of your tits. Causing you to let out a pained cry, “i asked ya a fucking question, doll! and i expect ya to answer unless ya beggin’ for punishment.” He made his point by whipping your other tit, twice.

Your cry became louder as you screamed, “N-no… No!”

Sans grin became wider, “that’s what i thought.”

Sans played with the leather strap of the flogger, “let us move forward, shall we?” 

“question two,” Sans eyed your figure, right now you looked like a fucking angel. Red mark covering your torso, noticeable drool covering the corners of your mouth. Stars, you look so beautiful right now, and it was making his dick so tight in his shorts right now. Fucking hell, he wants to destroy you with his dick. Make you cry, wither, and moan as you beg for release. 

And why would he just imagine it if you’re here right here and right now….

AT HIS MERCY.

Sans chuckled darkly, as he looked at your red and black patterned underwear, he couldn’t help but notice a little wet spot that was growing by the second, “how would yer pussy feel around my dick?”

Sans snickered as you let out a nervous whimpered, you open your mouth but quickly snap it shut. Only for it to snap open again as Sans whipped you on your arms, your torso, and for good measure, did a few blows around your thighs and near your dripping pussy.

Letting you scream from the sudden pain… follow by a small moan.

“wait… was that a moan, doll?” You tried to hide your blushing face in the crook of your arm, but that didn’t stop Sans from continuing, “damn, sweetheart, yer a little freak aren’t ya?”

Sans threw back his hand and whipped you a few times on your soft belly before growling, “don’t turn away from me, doll, i ain’t finish with ya yet.” 

He dropped his flogger on the side and walked towards his chained captive, “especially when ya need to fix the mess ya made.” 

You tilt your head in confusion, but only to have your question answer when Sans grabbed you by your legs as he wrapped them around his waist, rubbing his erection against your wet covered pussy. Sans growled in pleasure, “hmmm you have no idea what ya do ta me, sweetheart,” Sans bend down to your neck and gave it a long and gooey lick. 

You gasp and let out a small moan, “how about i show ya and fix that problem ya made.”

With a snap of his fingers, his hardened cock was freed and you were bare and vulnerable for him, dripping your lady juices all over his cock.

He grabbed his hard piece and rubbed it against your warm and wet core, he pushes himself in, hard and rough, just how he likes it.

He wasn’t a gentle monster, never was, but the way you arch your back as you let out a scream of a moan told him that you don’t mind rough, good.

As Sans buried himself into you, a pool of sweat began to fall from his boney brow as he thrust into you with a punishing pace. He could tell you were enjoying it; a small resistance was a price to pay to feel your slick pussy squeezing his rod with such pleasure.

Stars, he couldn’t get enough of you.

He grabs the small flesh of your ass and digs his claws into you, causing you to let out a small squeak of a moan. You squeeze your legs as you shouted, “Please… Please, Daddy! More! Fuck me more!”

Sans let out a pleasing groan as his right eye socket glowed brighter, “ya don’t know what yer asking, Y/n.”

Sans grabbed your legs and hoisted them over his shoulders as he used his magic to summon… something different.

He felt his magical echotentacles form from his boney skeleton body as he allows them to slowly slither up your body, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake.

Until one tentacle rubbed against your asshole, another way made its way to your swollen nipples, another one made small touches to your clit causing your fingers to curl, and another one encircling around your lips.

You let out a small gasp from the numbing of your body, Sans could tell you were enjoying the sans¬-ation, heh.

But… What you didn’t know….

The real show is about to begin.

Sans summoned one more echotentacle and made its way to your already filled pussy, Sans grin began sinister as he chuckled darkly, “let me ass ya a question, sweetheart… do ya know what it’s like to be fucked with two cocks?”

You perked up, “Wha-?”

Before you could finish, Sans buried inside of you, fast and hard.

You would have let out a scream, but he shoved his echotentacle in your mouth, hitting the back of your throat.

Sans looked at you, you were a mess.

Drooling from the mouth, moaning and whimpering, your pussy becoming wet and slicker after every thrust.

By the stars, you were beautiful.

“stars, sweetheart, you never felt so tight! i should fill you like this more often. fuck you like this for days, and you won’t be able to get out of bed. which is fine by me, heh.” Sans said between groans and moan spilling out between his teeth.

“or maybe,” he thrust harder into your walls, feeling your pussy tighten around his glowing red cock, “i should keep ya like this. keep ya as my breeding sow let my dirty seed fill that belly of yers with my kid. wouldn’t ya like that, sweetheart? 

You groan and moan loudly around his tentacle as your cheeks became bright red, not to mention how your pussy tighten around his two dongs from that question.

“oh? sounds like you would enjoy that in fact,” Sans chuckled as he adjusts his hold on you and tightens his grip around your legs, “what kind of gentle-skeleton would i be not grant his lady her wish.”

Sans pound even harder against your clenching pussy, stretching you out intensely.

He forms his tongue and releases your throat from his abusing pounding… Only for his red gooey echo-tongue shoved into your mouth.

Sliding his ungodly length into your throat, taking his time tasting you.

Memorizing every inch of your mouth and every taste.

And it was wonderful.

Stars he loves you.

He loves you so much.

You were his.

Nothing will take you away from him.

Sans release you and return to his abusive pounding.

This time it was even faster, his loins were on fire.

You were clenching him so tightly; he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He moved his boney finger to your clit. He felt his echotentacle bush along your clit with his finger, he didn’t mind. He knew you were close and the reward for your climax with be a sight to see.

“i’m close, sweetheart… yer better cum with me or ya won’t cum at all.” He said with a growl as he increases his speed on your clit.

“Oh please, daddy! Please… Please… I-I’m…I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum… I-I’m gonna….” You let out a shriek of pleasure as you arch your back. Sans groan, “that’s right, baby… take it… take it… take my fucking dump you cum slut!”

Sans threw his head back and let out a roar of a moan.

Filling you to the brim full of his red cum.

Not to mention his cum from his tentacles encasing your body.

Sans let his head fall forward onto your heaving chest soaking up the warmth and bathing in your beautiful smell.

You smell like him now.

Perfect.

After a moment or two, Sans disappeared his tentacles and echo-dick with some red mist. 

He let you go, suddenly missing your warmth. He snapped his fingers and the chain unlocked, freeing you in the process. 

He gently sat you down and quickly short-cut into his room, grabbing a blanket, some wet towels, and some bottles of water.

He came back to you untying the blindfold, now he can see your beautiful eyes again. 

He threw the blanket over your shoulder and handed you water as he went to work on cleaning you. He looked up at you with eyes of concern, “a-are you, alright sweetheart? i-i didn’t hurt ya did I?”

You shook your head, “Nah… but my arms are a bit tired though. Might be a while before I can use them again.” You took his hand, “Don’t worry, Daddy, if I didn’t like it, I would have used the safe word.”

You begin to blush, “Honestly when I asked if we could roleplay, I didn’t expect this.” 

Sans emitted a chuckle, “trust me, babe, stick with me and you’ll have a great time.” You chuckled at his pun as you reach up to him and kissed his hard cheek, “i’m sure I will.”


End file.
